Pub. No. U.S. 2002/0112846 A1
The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink assembly structure, and more particularly, to a fastening member structure of fixed heat sinks and a method for combining a heat sink assembly with a base.
A central processing unit (CPU) is a very important component for a computer and computer technology is improving all the time, which is resulting in a higher clock speed and efficiency. Because of these improvements the heat dissipated is greater than before. The present invention is a heat sink assembly structure. By combining at least a heat sink fastening member, a lower temperature and heat dissipation are achieved.
In general, there are two types of heat sink assemblies for CPUs. One is a packed aluminum heat sink, which is processed so that the heat sink and the base from a single piece (referring to FIG. 1A): The other one is an assembled heat sink, which uses several heat sink fastening members to assemble several heat sinks together (FIG. 1B).
In FIG. 1A, the packed aluminum type of the conventional heat sink is a processed single piece packed aluminum, combining a heat sink 1a and a base 1b as a single piece. However, due to the limitation of one-piece technology, each heat sink 1a is a slightly thicker, and intervals d within the heat sink assembly are wider. Thereby reducing the number of the heat sinks 1a, and lessening the heat dissipation effect.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the conventional assembled type heat sink uses several heat sink fastening members 10 to combine several heat sinks 1. The heat sink fastening member 10 uses a hook 11 and a hole 12 to hook the heat sinks 1 together. However, this fastening manner only operates when positioned horizontally. The heat sinks 1 easily separate if positioned vertically, which causes assembly problems.
Since the heat sink assembly needs to be soldered to the base after assembled, its compactness is very important since resistance of heat dissipation will increase, resulting in decrease of heat dissipation efficiency of the overall heat dissipation devices.
Without the above shortcomings, the present invention provides a heat sink assembly for heat dissipation that is easy to assemble, and has a low heat resistance and high efficiency. Especially, the fastening member for fastening the heat sink is improved and the structure of a V-shaped slot is added.
The main objective of the present invention is to develop a heat sink assembly structure, which is good for heat dissipation and assembles easily and securely.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an elastic lock member, supplying certain flexibility in the slot to prevent separation when positioned horizontally or vertically during assembling.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a V-shaped slot in the heat sink assembly and to fix the heat sink in a base by adding solder at the V-shaped slot.
Specifically, the present invention provides a type of heat sink assembly structure refinement, using at least a heat sink fastening member combined with at least a heat sink, wherein the heat sink fastening member has a V-shaped protrusion, a slot, and an elastic lock member. The elastic lock member has a V-shaped cross sectional structure. The V-shaped protrusion is combined tightly in the slot for assembling the heat sink and for forming a V-shaped slot. The assembled heat sink is fixed in a base by adding a solder into the V-shaped slot.